The Portal
by Mya3
Summary: Anther chapter! Someone has bad news, due to current events. 2 Someones leave the Brotherhood. Read for yourself! Please?...and review!
1. Chapter 1

Right.this is kinda my old fic redone. I had to do it cuz no one liked it and I want to put the new recruits in (now possible: I have CNX now () and I had a bit of sorting out to do with the characters (I changed mine). For those of you who care, this Fic is not mainly about Kitty, but there will be some Lancitty. Also no normal people know that the mutants actually are mutants yet. This first chapter is gonna be kinda short.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the X-Men! Nah, I don't, but I own Mýa O' Neill, a character based on myself. I also own some more characters, but they probably wont be making an appearance anytime soon (  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"See you tomorrow Duncan!" Jean Grey shouted when the bell ended school. Scott winced. He hated it when she did that. He hated Duncan, too. "Are you coming?" yelled Scott. Jean nodded and walked his way. Hopping into the car, they looked forward to a presumably normal weekend. As if that would ever happen! Being a mutant and living with a lot of other mutants had its drawbacks.  
  
***  
  
Professor Charles Xavier put on the Cerebro helmet. "Access.accepted. Welcome Professor Charles Xavier." Cerebro said. Xavier nodded. Logan waited patiently. A picture and profile came up on the screen. "Name: Mýa O' Neill. Date of birth: 7th Of December 1987. Location: Ireland." The computer said. Xavier looked up at the image of the girl. She had snow leopard type skin (not fur). Her eyes were red with black instead of white. Her ears were pointy, pointer than Kurts. Her teeth were pointy at the sides, sort of like Hanks. She also had a tail. Logan turned away and sighed sadly, as though he had just recovered a very painful memory. Taking off the helmet, Xavier dared to ask. "What Logan? What is it?" "Oh.em.nothing Charles.nothing that anyone would think mattered." His friend turned away, and Xavier could swear he saw him wipe away a tear.  
  
***  
  
After checking Cerebro again Xavier decided to tell the others. "X-Men! New recruits! We are going on a trip." Professor Xavier announced, going into the common room where the students were playing charades and talking. "Where?" Evan asked curiously. "Ireland." The professor replied. "When?" Jamie piped up, excited and hoping not to be left out. "In 2 hours," the professor answered. "Why?" Rahne morphed back from her dog form, as she had been trying to hint to 'Lassie'. "A new mutant." The professor stopped and turned off the loud television as no one was watching it. "Cool! How old are they? What are they like? What powers do they have?" Kurt asked, teleporting around him at top speed. Charles laughed. "You should get on well with her. She's not quite like you, but not normal either." Kurt seemed happy and teleported off somewhere else, presumably to pack. "How old is she? Will she be younger than me? Does that mean I wont be the youngest anymore?" Jamie asked. Suddenly a sharp wind swept by them. "Oh man!" Evan groaned, "Quicksilver ruins everything!" the professor nodded, "We should go quickly and hope to get there first." The professor smiled bleakly and made his way to the library.  
  
*** "You know," Jamie said on the Blackbird (aka the X-Jet) "This could be sort of like a holiday." "Yeah, think of a holiday with Blob, Avalanche, Toad, Boom Boom and Quicksilver, trying to get to a mutant before us and you're there, man." Evan replied. "Could be like a holiday. And we're almost in Ireland." The professor replied. 5 minutes later they landed and began to look for the blue girl.  
  
End of chapter 1. Boring, I know, but please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, another chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, only Mýa O' Neill (my own creation. Sorta. If you call it based on me my own creation, well yah, then I did create it!)  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"We're gonna split up. Cyke, if you find her you send optic blasts into the air. If Red finds them she'll get in contact with someone else telepathically. If Half-Pint finds her she should just shout. If the Elf finds her teleport her back here. If Porcupine finds her-oh wait, maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to let you spike the air, you could get her. Oh well, try it. Shades, is it ok if Stripes takes a bit of your power? Good, now put on an extra pair of his shades. That's it. And if I find her, I'll just bring her back." Wolverine explained. "And what about us?" Jamie piped up. "What about ya? Oh yeah, you just stick together and do whatever you can if you find her. Do I make myself clear to you all?" Wolverine glared menacingly. "What do we do if we miss her? We don't even know what she looks like really!" Kurt blurted. "She's blue! How hard is it to find someone how is BLUE for cryin out loud!" Logan growled, still glaring, "And if I find out one of you have just let her go off, well, you better not!" Wolverine shouted. "Well.um.what's her name?" asked Bobby. "Why? You gonna shout it? Its Mýa. Mýa O' Neill." Logan sniffed, and walked off.  
  
***  
  
"They've split up." Pietro informed the Brotherhood. "That's nice for them." Lance forced a smile, "Now get LOOKING!"  
  
***  
  
"If I were an un-normal girl, where would I be?" muttered Scott, "Oh man, what if she can fly? I didn't even think to ask what she could do!" Scott cursed himself, and began looking in the air. "This is lame! Anyone who passes is gonna think I'm crazy!" Scott said under his breath, thankful he wasn't in uniform. "I probably wont even know if she's different with these red quartz shades! Everything looks reddish! What if-aahh ouch!" Scott stumbled over the roots of a tree. He fell and his shades fell off him. Quickly he closed his eyes and started feeling around on the ground for his glasses. "Are you ok? Oh, here are your shades." A voice said. Scott felt someone put his glasses in front of his eyes. He opened them and blinked a couple of times. Then he realised something. When he saw Jean, her skin was pale red with his visors. When he saw Kurt, his skin was dark red. And this girl's skin was pale with dark red leopard spots. "Your-" Scott began. The girl cut in. "I'm what? Snow leopard like?" the girl laughed grimly, "I know." She suddenly realised something. "Uh oh.I uh.I'm in trouble.I have to go.listen, forget I'm like this! Please! No one is supposed to know!" she gasped, cursed herself, and backed away between bushes but by the time Scott tried to follow she was gone. He didn't have to be able to see every colour in the world to see what the expression in her eyes was. It was fear.  
  
***  
  
"She just ran off on Summers!" Pietro beamed. "WHOO HOO!" Fred laughed. Tabitha stuck her tongue out at Fred. "You know what? I think I should go with Speedy," she said, scratching her chin. "And why do you think that?" laughed Pietro. "Because I'm a girl and she'd listen to me." Tabitha replied. "Oh yeah.she has got a point." Fred muttered. "Fine." Pietro sighed. "No wait!" Lance exclaimed excitedly, "Guys, I have a plan!"  
  
***  
  
"Mýa? Mýa O' Neill? You here somewhere?" Evan yelled. Suddenly the bushes beside some tall, large rocks moved. His arm sprouted spikes. "I'll give you to three to show yourself. 1. 2. 3!" Someone ran out but Evan had already shot. "Get me down from here!" screamed an angry Amara. Evan looked and saw all the new recruits struggling to get loose. "Uh.sorry guys!" Evan laughed and helped them down.  
  
***  
  
"UGH! How hard is it to find someone round here!" Lance stomped his feet on the ground angrily. The earth shook violently. "Hey, Rocky, thought ya had a plan?" Fred laughed. "Walk around until we find her Blob! That's the plan!" The ground moved even more violently still. Something fell down from a very tall tree. Fred scurried over to try and catch it. "Whoa! Where'd YOU come from?" asked Fred, because in his hands he held a snow leopard spotted girl of about 15 years of age.  
  
There.please review! I hope it wasn't boring! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Neva for the nice review for the other chapters!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Only two characters: Mýa and Oxedubh, which I think is Irish for Black Ox (don't blame me! So what, I'm Irish and never pay attention in Irish class!)  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Fred looked to Pietro, who was positively dancing with delight. "Wh-Who are you?" the girl jumped down from Fred's arms, landing perfectly on her feet. Almost like a cat. "Girl, he just saved your life, yo! Show some gratitude!" Todd laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Thanks, but who are you?" the girl repeated. "We," Lance smirked, "Are the brotherhood." "I think you better talk to me about this." An old man walked out from the trees. He looked very wise, so the brotherhood thought it best to oblige.  
  
***  
  
"Could everyone please come back to the clearing." Professor X had contacted everyone and told them to stop searching. "It seems that the brotherhood found her first." He said when everyone was back. Wolverine growled. "Which one of you runts let her go?" he said angrily. "Logan, you've got it all wrong-the brotherhood found her first!" the professor said quickly. "Yeah, ok. It's just-I mean, what I don't understand is that we had about 17 mutants looking for her-the brotherhood had 5. What went wrong?" Logan sighed. "Yeah. It sucks. But we'll get her-you just wait-when she sees that boardin' house she'll be over t'us right away!" Rogue attempted a bit of optimism.  
  
***  
  
"I know why you're here." The old man said to the brotherhood when inside a small cabin with about 5 rooms in it. "Eh-yeah." Lance sounded awkward. "If you already know, what do you say? Can she come?" Pietro said quickly, flashing what he hopped was a nice, sweet smile. "Come where?" the girl seemed puzzled. The old man's eyes went totally black. "Poachers. Mýa, you better sort them out." The old man's eyes went back to the normal way. Mýa nodded and, before their very eyes she turned into a snow leopard and darted out the door. "She's not gonna." Todd sounded sick. "No, no. She will just scare them. She wouldn't kill them." The old man said, "I, by the way, am called Oxedubh." "Are you her grandfather or something? No offence or anything, yo!" Todd asked. "None taken. No, I am not her grandfather. I am the only person she has ever really known. I am the only one she can rely on. I thought her everything she knows." Oxedubh said. "So your like her teacher?" Tabitha asked. Oxedubh nodded. "Well, sort of. I found her when she was a baby. I couldn't exactly send her to school, could I?" Oxedubh smiled. They talked for awhile, the brotherhood told him about Kurt and his image inducer and told him about the X-Men and Bayville. Finally, when the snow leopard arrived home, they had decided what was happening.  
  
***  
  
"Whats with Logan? I mean, he gets pretty angry a lot but now angry's an understatement!" Evan said. The X-Men were back on the X-Jet and headed home. Evan looked to Jean. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Jean shook her head. "Aw, come on Jean! It would only be for a minute!" Amara urged. "Nope. What do you think he'd do if he caught me?" Jean replied. "Uh.plant your head on top of the Christmas tree?" asked Evan. Jean nodded. "But he WONT catch you!" Evan grinned. "Sorry to disappoint you guys, but there is NO way in HELL that I would go into Logan's head! ESPECIALLY not when he's already ANGRY!" Jean snapped. They gave up, because they knew that Jean was right.  
  
***  
  
"So she's allowed come?" Pietro beamed. "Hold it. Come where? No one's told me where. And you've forgotten to do something else." Mýa looked completely confused. "Join our team." Fred replied. "Our team of totally cool mutants!" Todd hopped up and down. Tabitha rolled her eyes. "And what did we forget?" Oxedubh asked. "No one has actually ASKED me if I wanted to go where and join what!" Mýa exclaimed. They filled her in. "Do you want to go?" Oxedubh asked when she knew. "What about Scooby? And you? I couldn't go with out you both!" replied Mýa thoughtfully, pointing to a large black with pale gold markings dog lying beside the door. The brotherhood had not noticed him until then. "Well, I would stay here. I would write to you and phone you. You could take Scooby." The old man replied. Mýa scratched her forehead. Pietro noticed that her long black fingernails looked sharp. They were more like claws. "Hold it. When would I go? And what about the way I look?" Mýa said suddenly. "I will make you an image inducer-like the one they spoke of-and you would go.maybe tomorrow." Oxedubh replied. "Are there enough rooms?" Scooby went over to Mýa who, while she was talking, scratched him behind his ears. Todd backed away, while Pietro patted the dog. "Uh.could you, eh, keep him a bit away from me? I kinda don't like dogs, yo!" Todd backed away slowly. "He's harmless, unless I tell him to attack." Mýa laughed. "Maybe Mýa would take Scooby outside for a few minutes?" Oxedubh raised an eyebrow. Mýa nodded. "I'll come with you." Tabitha said, following the other girl.  
  
"So, what powers do you have? Oh, I'm Tabitha by the way." Tabitha said to Mýa outside. "I can change into a snow leopard. I can freeze stuff-mentally and physically-I can teleport. Oh, and I can run very fast." Mýa answered, "Very, very fast." "So can Pietro." Tabitha smiled, "That's his power." "Are there a lot of you in the boarding house? Oh, and are there a lot of rooms?" Mýa asked. "Oh, just 5. We all came. And there are a fair few rooms. Hey, you know what? We could be room mates!" replied Tabitha. "Yeah- that'd be cool. What's it like living with them five?" Mýa was curious, even if she already knew her answer. "Oh, sometimes its kinda fun. Sometimes I have to stick with what they wanna watch on t.v but I usually do this-" Tabitha tossed an energy ball away,"-and I get the control. And I gotta stick there whining, too. If I ever play my music too loud for them, they let me know. As if I CARED!" Tabitha and Mýa laughed. "You're power- its cool. Sounds pretty fun!" Mýa laughed. "You can come back in now." A voice from the door said.  
  
"So, have you made up your mind?" Oxedubh asked.  
  
HAHA! YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WAS GONNA GIVE THE ANSWER? HAHA! Sorry about that, your just gonna have to WAIT! I wont leave you too long. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I figured I better give you the answer.  
  
Disclaimer: you know by now that I don't own X-Men evolution. I own Mýa and Oxedubh.  
  
Chapter 4. "I decided." Mýa smiled. "And your answer is?" Todd urged, "We really need new members, yo!" Mýa nodded. "Ok, I'll go." She laughed. "Yes! We beat the X-Geeks! We beat the X-GEEKS!" whooped Pietro. "Although, on second thoughts." Mýa smiled. "NO!" screamed Todd. "Looks like we just got ourselves a new housemate!" Fred laughed. "Oh, and you'll be needing a code name." Lance said, "Mines Avalanche, Tabitha's Boom Boom, Todd's Toad, Fred's the Blob and Pietro's Quicksilver." "You will be Icecatcher." Oxedubh said, "Because of your powers." Mýa nodded. "I will create the image inducer now. It could take all night, so you all better find a place to sleep. When you do go, remember that Charles Xavier's an old friend of mine, as is Wolverine." Oxedubh went towards a room. Pietro raised an eyebrow in a 'Where can we sleep?' way. Todd sat down on the ground. "Night y'all!" he yawned. Mýa looked around and turned into a normal house cat with the same patterned fur as the snow leopard.  
  
***  
  
"So how bout it? Will you do it?" asked Sam. "Um.maybe.usually, I wouldn't do it. I'm not that sort of person!" Kurt replied with a glint of lying in his eyes. "Yeah, yeah.how many times were you in detention this week?" Ray quizzed. "Ok, I'll do it!" Kurt laughed. All the other boys, aside from Scott, had been bugging him to teleport into Logan's room when he wasn't there, to try and find something to do with his acting so weird. "Here's a walkie-talkie, y'know, to keep in touch, tell us what's going on." Roberto handed him a black walkie-talkie. Kurt took it. He gulped and wondered 'Why am I doing this?' "Good luck!" Jamie said nervously. Kurt nodded and smiling grimly, he was off. "Ok guys, I'm in here. Nothing much to report yet." Kurt's voice said, "Nothing.nothing at all." "Check the drawers!" Evan urged eagerly. "Nah, man I don't really think that's a good idea." Kurt replied. "DON'T BACK OUT!" Evan moaned. "Oh, alright. But I'm not promising I'll tell you if I find anything!" Kurt taunted.  
  
***  
  
"Your gonna love it! Living with us is cool!" Todd was saying to Mýa. They were in the back of Lance's car and were almost back at the boarding house. "What about the constant shortage of food?" Fred moaned. "There are a lot of flies around!" Todd snorted, "They taste great and-" "TODD! You don't like dogs?" Pietro said with a grin. "No, why?" Todd replied curiously. Pietro pointed to over his shoulder. "AHH! GET IT AWAY!" Todd screamed at Scooby, who whimpered. "Leave him alone. He's friendly!" Mýa laughed. Lance chuckled to himself. He had a feeling she would fit in. "Hey, we're here. Its no palace but," Lance said, motioning towards the house. "It's cool!" Mýa exclaimed.  
  
***  
  
"ELF!" Logan bellowed. "Uh oh." Kurt whimpered. "That's it! I'm putting you on probation for the next two months!" Logan fumed. "Yes sir." Sighed Kurt. Logan began fumbling with his photos, which Kurt had been going through. Kurt got to see one before he left. On of Logan, another man who looked something like him except he had leopard skin, a woman who had black eyes with red in the middle and a little baby cradled in Logan's arms, with the two other adults looking at it. The baby had a pink blanket around her and looked more like the other man. Everyone in that photo looked happy. Kurt teleported out, deciding not to tell anyone what he had seen.  
  
***  
  
"Sooo, do you wanna be room mates?" Tabitha grinned after showing Mýa the house. "Can Scooby sleep inside?" Mýa asked. "Of course!" Tabitha replied. "Yep!" Mýa laughed. "How about some music?" Tabitha took Mýa's suitcase and slammed it down on a chair. "Ok!" Mýa beamed, ripping off her image inducer. Tabitha slammed the door shut just as Todd was looking in to see how Mýa was settling in. "You like Blink 182?" asked Mýa. Tabitha nodded. "I might have lived isolated from everyone else, but I still know my music!" Mýa laughed, taking out their album. Tabitha took it and put it on full blast. Her and Mýa started dancing around the room happily. Mýa decided she liked this place.  
  
***  
  
"Are you happy now?" Kurt sighed to the boys when he got back. "What happened?" Roberto asked curiously. "Probation." Kurt moaned, "Again." "Yo, Kurt, you, um, left your walkie-talkie in Logan's room. Find anything?" Evan said. Kurt shook his head. "I'm not getting it. Gotta wax the X-Jet." Kurt teleported away.  
  
***  
  
"Who's gonna tell them to turn it down?" Lance groaned after hours of continues music from Tabitha and Mýa's room. "Not me, yo, I'm only a Toad!" Todd said quickly. "And what could a blob do?" Fred grinned nervously. "Count me out!" Lance said. Pietro groaned. "Why don't we just, erm, wait for awhile? They'll turn it off sometime or another!" Pietro suggested. "Good luck, Speedy!" Lance shook his head. Pietro looked at the stairs and gulped. He began slowly to walk up them, one by one. When he got to the door, he gulped and closed his eyes. Then he knocked. The door flew open. "Yeeees?" Tabitha said. "Um, could you, er, turn it down a bit?" he said slowly. Where the boys were listening from the bottom of the stairs, they could hear lots of booms, a couple of screams, lots of shouts and some insulting. "We could do without that attitude." Tabitha smirked, as Mýa walked up to the bewildered Pietro, who was trembling and getting ready for the grand fanally. Mýa laughed and froze Pietro. Literally. He looked like an ice statue. Fred winced. "Well, at least we know for future reference: don't mess with those two!" Todd laughed. "And never, ever, tell them to turn their music down!" Lance said.  
  
***  
  
"Wax the X-Jet, wax the X-Van, wax Scott's car, wax Logan's motor cycle. Man, I'm glad we have school!" Kurt exclaimed. Scott shook his head. "Will you still be saying that when you get detention?" Scott laughed. "Hey, it's not certain!" Kurt protested, "I might not!" "Ha! And pigs will fly!" Scott snorted. "Well, if you were to blast Blob." Kurt replied. Scott laughed again.  
  
***  
  
"If you're going to school hurry up!" yelled Tabitha. She and Mýa were waiting for the others. "Thanks Lance!" Tabitha walked by him, taking his keys from his hands. "Hey wait!" the boys shouted. "5 minutes." Tabitha replied firmly. Mýa looked at her watch. "Right, here ya go Lane!" Tabitha gave him back his keys when the rest were ready. "Make sure ya don't let slip what you are, yo. The principle really don't like mutants!" Todd told Mýa. "Ok, but how do you know?" Mýa replied curiously. "Told everyone what we were once. But they don't know anymore." Lance said casually. "Sooo, apart from him, what's the school like?" Mýa asked. "Depends on the day." Todd replied, catching a fly. "Yeah, but Lance likes it." Pietro smirked. "Why?" Mýa asked. "Kitty Pryde. She's and X-Geek but Lance loves her." Todd laughed. Lance went red. "Tabitha loves Blue Boy!" Lance protested. "Not anymore she doesn't!" Fred laughed. "And you love Jean Grey!" Lance added. "He doesn't." Tabitha smirked. "At least I wasn't an X-Geek once!" Lance growled. "I wasn't either. I was a new recruit. And you were too!" Tabitha replied, painting her nails. Mýa was really enjoying this. "Well.well.oh just shut up!" Lance shouted. Everyone else sniggered. "Calm down! I was just saying that you must really love Kitty to join the X-Geeks for her!" Tabitha giggled. "Yeah, ok, so I did! Look, we're here now." Lance grunted.  
  
That's all for now! Check back soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to the two reviewers! I love feedback! Especially when it's positive! But a plot? I didn't know there was one! Lol! It'll change later in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men evolution. I own Mýa, who is based on myself (apart from all the mutant stuff!)  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
The brotherhood got out of the car. "Come on, I'll show you around! Oh, your timetable.hmm, your first class is the same as mine. This way!" Tabitha pulled Mýa inside the building. "Catch you two later!" Fred called. His shout was met by a wave of Tabitha's hand. Scott's car pulled up. "Hey Kitty!" Lance walked over smiling. Scott groaned. "Oh, like, hi Lance!" Kitty smiled. The pair went off talking.  
  
***  
  
"How was your first class?" Todd caught Mýa on the way to her next one. "Ok, I suppose." Mýa replied. "Where's Tabitha?" he asked. "Went off. Boy watching or something." Mýa shrugged. "Your next class is over there." Pietro came up to them. "And mine and Speedy's is that way. Come on!" Fred grabbed Pietro by the scruff of his sweater and dragged him off. "I better go. See ya!" Todd hopped off. Mýa groaned. This was what she was dreading: a class without the others. Most of the seats were empty so she took one by a window. She took out her Geography book. She would need all the help she could get for the coming class. "Hi there. Is this seat taken?" a voice said. She looked up to see a boy of about 16 standing beside the seat beside her. "Nope." She replied. The boy sat down. "You must be new." the boy realised. Mýa nodded. "I am." "You don't sound like you're from around here. I'm not either." The boy said to her. "I'm from Ireland. Small country compared to here." She said. "I'm German. My name is Kurt Wagner by the way." Kurt told her. "Mine is Mýa O' Neill." Mýa replied. "You're hair.it looks like a really, really dark shade of purple." Kurt noticed. "It is. Yours looks really indigo." Mýa laughed. Kurt smiled. "That's the colour." Mýa checked her watch, and as she did that Kurt noticed it looked like his holowatch. "Does the teacher usually take this long?" Mýa asked. Kurt nodded. "And once he forgot to come." Kurt laughed. At that moment the teacher entered. That didn't stop the two students talking. By the end of the class they knew a lot about each other. Apart from where they lived and the fact that they were both mutants. "Will I see you at lunch?" Kurt asked. Mýa nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Was she just talking to who I think she was?" Pietro asked. Todd nodded. "She was. Blue boy and her seem to get on well." "Who's gonna tell her she cant be friends with him?" Pietro sighed. "Uh." the others began. "Hi." Mýa walked over to them, "Tell who what?" Pietro sighed. "But it seems a shame to ruin it." He said, raising an eyebrow in an 'I'm not gonna be hurt again' way. "Ruin what?" Mýa looked at Pietro in an 'If you don't tell me your dead meat' way. "Nothing." He said quickly. "Hey guys! Guess what?" Tabitha ran up laughing and looking very pleased with herself. "What?" Todd was curious. "I've got a DATE! For TONIGHT!" Tabitha screamed. "With who?" Fred was stunned. "Oh, just a really cute guy. You wouldn't know him." Tabitha replied, "Anyone else got plans for tonight?" "I've got a date with Kitty." Lance said. "A sophomore asked me out on a date. It wont last but anything to get me out of the house." Pietro fixed his hair. "I'll probably stay in." said Mýa. "Really? Fred and me are going, uh, to the movies or something. Wanna come?" Todd asked. "Nah. Thanks anyway. I think I'll just stay watch t.v." Mýa smiled. "Hey, I forgot to tell you something: I got a Christmas tree." Lance remembered. "It's a bit late." Todd sighed. "Better late then never." Mýa laughed. "Today after school we'll put it up then." Tabitha grinned, "And I better go. I said I'd have lunch with Pete." "Awww!" the boys taunted. Tabitha glared at them and dashed off. Mýa walked off too.  
  
***  
  
"Kurt? Hey, man, are you in there?" Evan waved a hand in front of Kurt's face at the institute, "Ok guys, the lights are on but there's no one home!" "Kurt you have-what's wrong with him?" Scott walked into the common room to see most of the younger boys and Kurt sitting down. "How come he's not talking? What did you do to him?" Scott demanded. "Nothing. He's turned into a zombie!" Evan replied. "You've been watching to many movies, Evan, grow up!" Roberto commented. Evan stuck his tongue out. "No one asked you!" he snapped. "Hello, Kurt? Anyone there?" Scott shook his blue friend. Kurt remained zombified. "Elf, I wanna talk to you for a second." Logan walked into the room. Oddly enough, he looked rather calm. "Kurt's a zombie." Evan declared. "Elf! Answer me if you're in there." Logan shook Kurt and waved a hand in front of his face. "Ja, I'm in here. What do you want?" Kurt shook himself and hopped up. "I need to talk to the elf." Logan looked at the others and quickly added, "In private." The others walked swiftly away, some to the kitchen others to their rooms. Logan closed the door. "I know what you saw in my room," he sighed. Kurt backed away. "Please don't hurt me!" whined Kurt. "Elf, hurting you won't make you forget. I can't make you forget either. No matter what I did you'd remember." Logan sat down. "Unless you killed me!" Kurt exclaimed. "Unless I killed you. But I won't. You kept it a secret." He answered. "So?" Kurt said excitedly. He already knew what would happen. "I think it'd be better if you knew what was going on, as long as you don't tell anyone. Not even the professor knows this." And Logan told Kurt exactly who was in the photo, and why he didn't want anyone to know. It made Kurt feel a lot clearer about stuff, and Logan felt happier, like a great weight had been lifted off his chest. Kurt now knew more about someone than they did themselves.  
  
***  
  
"Have a good time! See ya later!" Mýa said, as the rest of the brotherhood walked off, or in Lance's case drove off. "Sure you don't wanna come? I don't really wanna just go with Toad." Fred said before leaving. "I'll go next time." Mýa promised. "I know you will. If I have to drag you, next time there's no buts!" Fred laughed. When they left, aside from her dog and the Christmas tree, Mýa was very much alone. She turned on the stereo and put on really loud music. 'Knock, Knock.' She went to get the door, but when she opened it there was no one there. She shivered, closed the door and locked it. She sat down and started to read. Suddenly Scooby started barking. "Shh, Dog, shh." Mýa hissed, getting up and grabbing a chair from the kitchen. Scooby was now barking at the door to Todd's room. Mýa took a deep breath and opened the door. She saw what looked like a Black Panther. It quickly disappeared. Mýa teleported downstairs because she heard a couple of shouts from outside.  
  
***  
  
"Elf?" Logan said at breakfast. Kurt and Logan were the only ones downstairs. "J-Ja?" Kurt stammered. "You won't tell anyone what I told you?" Logan said. Kurt shook his head. "And that girl Scott said you made friends with yesterday, she's a mutant. Different alliance." Logan sniffed. Kurt suddenly noticed a connection. "Logan, the one you spoke of, and my friend, are they the same?" Kurt asked. Logan nodded. Scott walked in. "Hey, anyone else up?" the others shook their heads.  
  
Ok, I'm hoping to put up next chapter quickly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Didn't wait too long! This will be kinda short, it wasn't a planned chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: you know by now who I do and don't own. I don't own the X-Men Evolution characters or Morph, but I own Mýa.  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
"I gotta go somewhere." Lance said suddenly. It was Christmas Eve and the brotherhood was watching t.v. "Where?" Todd and Mýa asked. "Um.none of your business! I'll be back in about an hour." Lance snapped. As soon as he left, Mýa switched on her image inducer. "Ready?" Todd chuckled. Mýa nodded. Todd put his hand on her shoulder and she teleported outside and the pair ran after his car.  
  
***  
  
"Where are those two going?" Evan and Kurt were hanging around in town. When they saw Mýa and Todd walking a distance behind Lance's car they laughed. They laughed even more when Lance glanced behind him and they hid. "Hey, where you two going?" Evan shouted. Todd made a face and ignored him.  
  
***  
  
"Ok, he's going into." Todd muttered. "Oh God!" Mýa chuckled. "Where?" Todd hissed. "Follow me." Mýa grabbed his arm and pulled him into a heavily decorated toy store.  
  
***  
  
"We better not follow them." Evan said. "It's none of our business." Kurt added.  
  
***  
  
"Did a guy of about 17 come this way?" Todd asked the person at the door. They nodded and pointed to a red door. Mýa burst out laughing. "Quick- this'll be good!" she laughed. They dashed through a door beside it and hid behind a large teddy bear. The room was full of kids of around 4. There was Christmas props up the way they were watching. Suddenly people dressed up as various Christmas characters started coming out from another door singing 'Santa Claus is coming to town'. Suddenly Lance came out singing and dancing dressed up in an elf costume. He had plastic pointy ears and his cheeks were painted red. The pair waited until he really started dancing at the front and then they jumped up and started singing along and dancing. They laughed and he went red and ran out.  
  
***  
  
"Have fun Lance?" Todd and Mýa chuckled. They were waiting outside for him. "Don't say anything about-Kitty, hi!" Lance scowled but when he saw the X- Man, he walked off talking with her. "Mission accomplished!" Mýa laughed. Todd high-fived Mýa and they teleported home to tell the others.  
  
Short and sweet! That really wasn't planned! Please review! I won't get another chapter up until new year probably. Happy Holidays people! 


	7. Chapter 7

AGH! I LET THE CAT OUT OF THE BAG! What? Find out soon! Hope you all had a happy Christmas and New Year. I did. This chapter is focused on the brotherhood. Pay close attention: it gives hints to something in the future of this story. Wont say what just yet. Thanks to Jenny, my reviewer! Thanks again!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men evolution. I don't own Morph. I own Mýa.  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
'KNOCK KNOCK!' "Someone get the door!" Lance yelled. "Get it yourself, Rocky!" Fred snapped. "Someone GET THE DOOR!" Lance growled. Pietro chuckled. "Get it, Lance." He sniggered. Lance sighed and got up. "Whatever it is, we don't want it." Lance growled through the door. "You better let me in.," a voice said. Lance sighed again and opened the door. "Alright but make it quick!" he growled, annoyed with everything. Especially the music coming from upstairs. The person at the door looked about 16. He had jet- black hair and didn't look familiar. "The brotherhood, right?" the boy said when the door was closed. "What's it to you, yo?" Todd asked. "I'm a mutant too." The boy suddenly turned into a boy Pietro knew from class, "And I know stuff about the X-Men-stuff you don't." the boy grinned and turned back. "I think you better sit down." Pietro said faintly. "Yeah, you all have probably seen me around. Disguised as this so the X-Men wouldn't know." The boy sat down; "I've been in their institute. Plants, books, I've been them all. The important thing is they don't know." "So you know stuff?" Lance said with interest. "Nothing much of interest to most of you," the guy said casually, "But I can tell you that Pryde always talks to the Rogue about Lance." Lance's eyes gleamed. "So why are you here? And what is your name?" Lance asked. "Morph. And I've come to join the Brotherhood." The guy smirked. "Wait for a second." Pietro muttered. He sped to the bottom of the stairs. "TABITHA! MÝA! GET HERE FOR A SECOND! DON'T BOTHER WITH THE HOLOWATCH!" he yelled, then he ran for cover. "What do you want now?" Tabitha yawned when the girls came down. "We want you to meet our new member: Morph." Lance grinned. "Oh really?" Mýa yawned. Lance nodded. "Right, if that's all you wanted." Mýa switched on her hologram, "I'm off." "Where?" Pietro asked. "To bring Scooby out, as if I had to tell you." Mýa got the dog and his lead and walked out. "Phew-I really don't like that dog!" Todd gulped.  
  
"There's my room, Toad's room, Speedy's room, Fred's room. And this room" Lance was showing Morph upstairs, "Is one you should never, ever go into. Its Tabitha and Mýa's." "Comon, what's so scary about two girls? Especially when they're probably the youngest in the house!" Morph laughed. Pietro, who was with them, shivered. "Find out for yourself if you don't believe us!" Pietro shivered again. "But he found out the hard way." Lance added. Morph shrugged. "OUCH! OWWWWWWW! HEEELLLPPP!" screamed Todd. There was a sound like many explosions downstairs. The others rushed to see what was happening. "I want to watch MTV!" Tabitha was fighting for the remote control. "NOOO! NEVER!" Todd yelped. "Take THAT!" screamed Tabitha throwing another small explosion at him. "OUCH! HELP ME!" screamed Todd. "GIVE ME THE REMOTE!" shouted Tabitha, throwing more and more energy balls at Todd. He helplessly handed the remote over to a happy Tabitha. "That's a good toad!" she smiled evilly. "See what I mean?" Lance muttered to Morph. Morph grinned and nodded. A noise like something falling down the stairs came from behind them. They turned around quick enough to see Mýa's dog running down. The jumped to the side so as not to be thrown down. Tabitha abandoned the TV and went over to play with Scooby. Mýa teleported through the ceiling carrying a book and fell into the couch complaining of nothing to do. "Why were you so quick with the dog?" Pietro asked. "Saw someone he didn't like and decided to try and attack them. Only just managed to teleport back here." She muttered. Pietro chuckled. "Yeah. Imagine that got out," Mýa smirked. "Yeah, they'd hunt us down like that yo!" Todd snapped his fingers. "Ah, and then comes the headline 'Bayville's very own teleporting leopard girl!'" Pietro added. "Yeah, and then they'd take you all in and do tests on you!" Mýa laughed. "Remember guys, if one of us blurts it we're all exposed!" Lance warned. "Like we didn't already know that, Einstein!" Tabitha replied. "Could be fun," Mýa grinned, "Us in the head light, on the news, who knows, they might even write a book about us." "Say what?" Todd blurted. "She's right. They'd probably have a t.v. series called 'In The Brotherhood House' or something too." Pietro added. "That'd be cool, yo!" Todd grinned. A crash came from upstairs. "Huh?" everyone said at the same time. "Burglars?" mouthed Todd franticly. "Do you think it's safe to go up there?" Pietro asked. Mýa turned into her leopard form and walked slowly up the stairs. When the leopard reached the top, it growled and leaped forward. A few minutes later, Mýa shouted, "Maybe you should check this out." The others walked cautiously upstairs. One of the doors was hanging off its hinges. "Its not much, noting a bit of glue won't fix." Morph said thoughtfully. "But until then." Tabitha smirked. Mýa tossed the door on the stairs and the brotherhood of mutants used it as a slide. No one knew why, or cared, about what had happened to make the door break.  
  
Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be longer. Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Jenny, I'm sorry I didn't reply to your E-Mail but I'm changing it, and I'll E-Mail tonight, I think. Ok, back to school ( but maybe it'll be more fun for the mutants than you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men evolution. I don't own Morph. I do own Mýa!  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
"Mýa? Can I come in for a second?" Morph knocked on the girl's room's door. Tabitha was downstairs searching for some schoolbooks, while Mýa was turning the room even more upside-down than it was already. "Yep." Mýa called. Morph walked in. "What would you say if I said I was the guy Tabitha was dating?" Morph asked, "I mean, I do really like her!" "I'd say you should run." Mýa advised. "I'd say you were dumped!" yelled an angry voice from the door. "Uh oh." Mýa muttered, "Maybe you two need some time alone." "NO! HELP!" Morph muttered. Mýa shrugged and teleported with her books downstairs.  
  
"Whats goin on up there, yo?" Todd asked. Mýa shrugged again. "HES NOT THE ONLY PERSON IVE EVER BEEN! THE BLUE X-GEEKS GIRLFRIEND, I WAS HER TOO!" Morph was protesting. "AMANDA! YOU WERE AMANDA! I DON'T CARE! I JUST-UGH, JUST BUZZ OFF!" Tabitha screamed. "Uh.I think I'll, ah, go ahead." Mýa said quickly. "Wait for me!" Pietro added. Mýa shook her head and trotted to the door quietly. "Hey, I wonder if they'd mind if we set off without them?" Lance grabbed his keys. "Nope!" Fred lied. "Comon then!" and the rest of the brotherhood ran out and into Lance's car, to give Tabitha and Morph time to 'Sort things out'.  
  
*** . "Hey, Mýa, can I talk to you for a second?" Kurt called when the Brotherhood got to school. "Sure," she replied, "I'll see you later." She added to her team-mates. "I know what you are." Kurt said quietly to Mýa. "Uh, sorry, but I don't have a CLUE what you are talking about." Mýa said to him, as it was the truth. "I know that-I know that you do not truly look like this, that you are.not really human-" Kurt sighed. Mýa raised an eyebrow. "Really? Are you calling me an alien?" "No. No, I am just telling you that," Kurt dragged her even further away from the other students, "That I know you are a mutant." "No you don't!" Mýa protested, then realising what she said, slapping a hand to her forehead, "I mean, I'm not a mutant!" "It's ok, I know. I am a mutant, too. If you wish, I'll show you later how I really look," Kurt tried to calm her a bit. Mýa looked at her watch. "Uh, I should be getting to class. Catch you later!" Mýa dashed off. Kurt cursed himself. "Why did I just do that! I am STUPID!" Kurt moaned. "What if she never wants to talk to you again!" little did he know that his problem would be solved in one of the most unlikely of places-class.  
  
***  
  
"So what did blue boy say to you?" Todd asked Mýa between class. "Who?" Mýa asked curiously. "Ya know, Kurt Wagner!" Todd added, remembering that Mýa didn't know about him being a mutant. "Oh.nothing.nothing you really need to know." Mýa smirked, knowing that would annoy Todd, "Listen, I gotta go. I'm about late for Drama." "Me too, yo. Hold on, I'm coming." Todd grinned, "And since we're almost best friends." "Todd, I'm sorry, I cant loan you money." Mýa replied quickly. "What? No, no, I don't want no money! I was just wondering what blue boy said." Todd tried to sound discreet. "Forget it!" Mýa laughed taking her place in the Drama class. "Hello." The teacher came in joyfully, "Today we will be working on a special project." "Project?" one of the students asked. "Oh no." Todd moaned. "Relax." The teacher laughed, "What I mean is I'll be putting you into groups and giving you an already made film to work on. Oh, and I'll be setting what characters and give you a video camera." Mýa and Todd exclaimed excited glances. "This should be fun!" Mýa mouthed. Todd nodded. "Ok, first I will pick the students who will take part in the Lord of the Rings." The teacher walked around, looking at each student happily, "For the part of Frodo, I would like Todd to play." Todd hopped forward proudly, "Lady Arwen will be played by Mýa." Mýa followed Todd, "Kurt shall be Aragorn." Kurt walked happily forward while the teacher called out the names of the other characters and their actors. It was strange, they were the only mutants apart from Tabitha who was playing Galadriel and Morph who was playing the Lady Galadriel's husband (I'm not sure, he was with her in the fellowship of the ring anyway) who even took that class. "Aragorn and Arwen? If I'm not mistaken, they have pretty romantic moments!" Todd snorted. Mýa rolled her eyes. She really didn't want this.  
  
Hehe.sorry I stopped there, I just want to upload before you think I'm never coming back! Don't worry, its not over! 


	9. Chapter 9

AGH! IM SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG I DIDN'T ADD A CHAPTER FOR! But this one won't make up for it, I'm afraid. It's still short. And I added another (somewhat short) one. But I will get through my homework soon, so I'll be adding them by the day! (I hope!) Logan tells Professor X what he told Kurt. Oh, yeah, Jenny, I E-Mailed you with my other E-Mail address (other ones been taken over by my lil cousin) and I never got a response! I'm sorry! Could you please E-Mail me at nocturnal_elf@hotmail.com with your email address so we can talk again! THANKS!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Mýa. I don't own Morph or the X-Men evolution characters.  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
"I TOLD YOU! I DON'T CARE!" that was the sound that rang through the brotherhood boarding house. It was Tabitha. "BUT I'M SORRY! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!" Morph begged. "Ugh. I'd almost rather be in Xaviers right now." Mýa groaned. "But not quite." Todd added. Mýa nodded. "I don't think anything'd make me wanna be there!" Pietro said quickly, "But that can't be said for him!" he nodded towards Lance, who was debating with himself whether he should call Kitty or not. "Yeah, yeah, I've seen the way you look at Rogue!" Mýa jeered. "I what? Even if I did like her, no one can get close to her." Pietro smirked. "Anyone up for a party?" Fred asked. "Who's throwing it? Where? When?" Mýa exclaimed quickly. "Uh.I thought.maybe we could.um.have one of our own?" Fred asked. "Yeah! But who would we invite?" Mýa grinned. "Yeah! That'd be cool, yo!" Todd laughed. "Did Lance avalanche something on your three heads? Or are they just naturally empty?" Pietro rolled his eyes. "But we could do it, Speedy, just think!" Lances eyes shone. "We could invite everyone." Mýa smiled. "Even the X-Geeks?" Todd asked. "Even them." Lance smirked, "And not just invite them, make them special guests!" Mýa smirked. "What?" Lance frowned. "Oh nothing. You'll be happy cos of Kitty and Pietro will be happy because of Rogue." She replied. "And what about you and blue boy?" Pietro snapped. "He's just a friend." Mýa replied, "I wouldn't join the X-Men for him or anything." "And I wouldn't join for Rogue." Pietro added, "And that's where Lance is different, he'd join for Kitty." Lance rolled his eyes. "So your willing to admit we have stronger will power than you?" Pietro taunted. "Nope." Lance smirked. Mýa and Pietro exclaimed evil glances. Suddenly, they shot up and started running around him at top speed. "AGH! 2 SPEEDYS!" Lance shouted, "OK, Ok, you have stronger will power!"  
  
***  
  
Knock. "Come in, Logan." Professor Xavier was in his room. Logan walked in, closing the door behind him. "I wanted to.um.that is.I think there's something you should know." Logan shifted uneasily. "There is?" the Professor replied. Logan nodded. "It's about.my past.something I don't think you dug outa my head," he scratched his ear, "You know, I told you there was a lot of my past that is fuzzy-and that's true-but I didn't tell you everything that isn't-and I wanted to tell you first, before anyone else did" "Go on." the professor nodded. "Well, I have a twin brother. We always did everything together. And when my healing factor manifested, his did too." Logan said. "Everything together? Including." replied Xavier. "Yeah. They came, one day, and took us to a lab. They didn't do the same thing. Me-I got it easy, just metal bones and claws. That's not much compared with what happened to him." Logan looked away. "They killed him?" Charles asked curiously. "No, but they turned him into.a different person completely. His skin, his eyes, his hair. They did give him metal bones too. They're sick puppies, Charles, and they didn't stop with us." Logan sighed, "And the chip in his brain.it kept getting harder and harder for him to stay with us-his family, his wife-but he did.as long as he could bear it." "Do you know where he is now?" Charles asked, wondering how, or why, Logan hadn't said anything before. "No, all I know is that he's not like us, they poisoned his brain with stupid ideas. What amazes me is that he kept it under control for so long." Said Logan, "But that's not really the point. He had a kid. A girl. And Im her God-Father." "When was she born? What about her mother?" asked Charles. "They killed her mother. A fine mutant and a great mother. And just because they thought it would make my brother turn to them. And she was born in 1987." Logan said grimly. "But she'd be 15 now and you were on the road for-" "13 years. I looked after her for almost 2 years. She probably can't remember me now. I.well, one night.someone came in and took her. I couldn't find her Charles! I couldn't find her..." Logan said quietly. "And you feel guilty?" professor X nodded. "Yeah." Logan replied. "Do you know where she is now? I can get Cerebro hooked up to find her if you like." The professor said helpfully. "Nope, don't bother. I know where she is. In the brotherhood." Logan sighed. "You mean? That's why you were so upset when they got to her first?" it was fitting into place. "Yep. And the elf somehow managed to find a picture in my room. One of her family-me, my brother and his wife. So I told him the truth. He deserved to know. He made friends with her." Logan told him, "Seems like a way in." "Maybe we could-" the Professor began. "NO! I think she should come by herself.or not at all.no probing her mind, Charles, not this time." Logan said firmly.  
  
***  
  
"KNOCK, KNOCK!" came the front door. "Fred, get the door." "Make Toad get it." "Toad, get the door." "Make Pietro get it." "Pietro, get the-" "For god's sake, I'll get it myself!" Lance wanted Fred to get the door. Fred wanted Todd to get it. Todd wanted Pietro to get it. So Mýa did it. Stupid argument, she thought. "Hey, whoever it is, whatever its for, we don't have time for you and we don't waste money!" she called through the letter box. "Its us. Open up for a second." A voice called. "Yah, its us in here, too. Be a bit more specific!" Mýa chuckled, teleporting upstairs.  
  
Now read the second! 


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter. Time for some.changes, but not this chapter. And maybe we'll have a visit from "your average, neighbourhood MARVEL CHARRACTER!" maybe Nick Fury (gotta love patch!) or the hulk (green, cool colour!) but you'll have to wait (until I write the guy in!) to find out who! Might not be either!  
  
Disclaimer: My only character her is Mýa. Morph is owned by the cool people at Marvel, as are the other X-Characters (and the B-hood)  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
"I have an important announcement to make," began Principal Kelly one morning, walking into the Art class. Mýa and Todd exchanged looks of pure boredom. "We are going to have another dance." Mýa rolled her eyes. "And I would like Miss O' Neill and Mr Wagner to sell the tickets." Kurt looked to Mýa, wondering what they did to deserve this. "That's ok with the two of you? Great, after first period I will bring you to the booth." "Even worse." muttered Mýa. "And that's all." The principal left the room.  
  
***  
  
"I'm home." Mýa shouted at 5p.m. She and Kurt had to stay after school to sell tickets. "So how was it?" Todd hopped out of a room. "Ugh, a total NIGHTMARE!" she moaned. "Tabitha, please!" Morph shouted to Tabitha. "NO WAY! NOT IF YOU WERE THE LAST GUY ON EARTH!" Tabitha shrieked. "Oh god, don't tell me their at it again!" Mýa sat down on the couch. "Uh-huh. Since we got home." Sighed Pietro. After an hour, Mýa had enough. "That's IT!" she growled, teleporting upstairs. "Mýa, tell her to give me a chance!" Morph whined. "Shut it, bub, we don't even know your NAME!" she muttered, "You are doing my head in! I can't take it anymore. Either Tabitha gives you a chance or you SHUT UP! I'm THROUGH with you two fighting like BARBARIANS!" "Ok, I'll do you a deal. I'll go to the dance with him, IF you go with Blue Boy!" Tabitha smirked. "What? Now you're talking crazy! Morph, did she hit her head?" Mýa replied. "Nope, I'm serious." Tabitha answered. "No way! He wouldn't go with me even if I wanted to go." Mýa snarled. "Oh, come on!" Morph begged, "And my names Kevin!" "No. I want to help you, Kevin (if that is your real name) but he wouldn't go with me." Mýa snorted. "He doesn't have any Amanda now! I told you that I was pretending to be her, and there isn't a such person!" Morph begged. "HE WOULDN'T GO!" Mýa shouted.  
  
***  
  
"Come on dude! Jean said she'd go with me if you went with someone. And your already friends with Mýa, so they suggested her! And Rogue will go with Evan!" Scott was trying to get Kurt to ask Mýa to the dance. "She wouldn't go, she doesn't strike you as the kind of girl who enjoys school dances, does she?" Kurt replied. "No, but neither does Rogue!" Evan protested. "I didn't know you had a crush on Rogue." Kurt turned to Evan. "Well.there you go." Evan muttered. "Why don't you want to go with her? Come on, a good reason!" Scott whined. "Well, she hates my guts!" Kurt replied. "Why? Did you accuse her of being a mutant or something?" Evan asked. Kurt nodded. "Ouch.any other reason? If she'd go with you, would you go with her?" asked Scott. "Umm.I guess it could be fun.but I told you, I won't bother asking! She'd probably turn me into an ice statue!" replied Kurt. "Hmm, I think we can solve that problem!" Evan grinned, grabbing Kurt's tail and running upstairs.  
  
***  
  
"I dunno, Evan, it's not really my kinda thing." Evan and Scott had given him a total makeover. They had given him a few tips on being cool, too, so girls would love to go to the dance with him. Think Duncan Mathews in clothes with an attitude to match. Kurt hated it, but he wanted to help his friends go with the girls they wanted. "It will work, don't worry." Insisted Evan, happy at what he'd done for Kurt.  
  
***  
  
Over at the brotherhood, Tabitha and Morph had been doing the same for Mýa. She felt the same as Kurt-she wanted to help her friends out, and was under even under more pressure now, since Kitty had phoned Lance and told him to get Mýa to go with Kurt. Now he was threatening to kill her, in fear of Kitty not going with him! "No WAY!" yelled Mýa. Tabitha had found a pair of black leather three-quarter length trousers and a dark blue leather top with a black normal long sleeved T-shirt under it. And a pair of sandals (like Kitty's). Even worse, she made Mýa try them on and took sections of her hair and curled them and with others, she'd plaited them. Mýa hated EVERYTHING about this. "NO WAY!" repeated Mýa. They started giving her tips on how to be cool. Eventually, they convinced her to wear the clothes and her hair that way.  
  
***  
  
In school, for a few days, everything went all right. Kurt and Mýa's new looks went great. But after that, things went drastically wrong. The day before the dance, someone stopped Kurt in the corridor. "Get out of the way, geek!" he had barked at the frightened freshman, which was totally unlike Kurt. Then he had started bulling. At lunch, he tripped a boy bringing his lunch to a table up, and blamed it on the boy! "Oh man, I've created a MONSTER!" moaned Evan. But Mýa and Kurt were going to the dance together anyway. They were acting different, not even hanging out with their friends. No one could wait until the dance was over. Something else went wrong. Kurt and Mýa had a fight over the prices over the tickets, and now they hated each other. They refused to speak to each other. Their friends had enough. They tried to make them stop with their new personalities, but it did not work. They simply laughed in their faces.  
  
***  
  
By the day of the dance, they were going together again. But they weren't talking to their friends. They had turned into total bullies. Something, or someone, seemed to have messed with their heads. Just before the last dance, the pair snapped out of it. It was obvious to Lance and Kitty, who were dancing nearby, that they had. "Look at them," smiled Kitty, "Kurt, the jerk." "And Mýa, the air-head." Finished Lance. "Well, at least it's over." Kitty sighed happily.  
  
THAT'S ALL, FOLKS! Yah, I'm sorry about wrapping that part up in one chapter, but I had to. It is just a taste of the horror (for the characters) that's ahead. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, welcome to another chapter.  
  
Pietro: Hey, Mýa, why we all- Kurt: And what's with- Mýa: *puts hand over Kurt's mouth* Soz, guys, I couldn't keep them locked in a closet FOREVER! Pietro: Fuzzy freak, almost let the- Mýa: Shut it! Let them read for themselves Kurt: Ja wouldn't want to tell them that- Pietro: And that- Mýa: That's IT! *Grabs a rope and ties the two up and gags them* Now, be kind and review and MAYBE I wont tie you up too! *Evil grin*  
  
Disclaimer: My only character here is Mýa. Morph is owned by the cool people at Marvel, as are the other X-Characters (and the B-hood)  
  
Chapter 11.  
  
"Sweetie, wanna go to the movies tonight?" Tabitha asked. This was extraordinarily strange, especially since Morph was sitting on the couch, and she was lying down on his lap.  
  
"Ok, honey." Morph replied, happily stroking her hair.  
  
"Honey? Sweetie? Watch your teeth don't rot!" Mýa interrupted, sounding sickened, "I'm bringing the dog out."  
  
"And I'm coming with you!" Todd hopped over.  
  
"WHAT? Thought you were afraid of him." Mýa sounded astonished.  
  
Todd nodded, "But him and me, we've found some common ground, yo!"  
  
"And that is." Mýa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We both hate water, and other peeps look down on us." Todd replied.  
  
"Not true. We don't look down on Scooby!" Tabitha chuckled.  
  
"And you're always out with that DOG! Take a break." Morph smiled.  
  
Mýa shook her head. "Come on, Toddy-boy, we're going."  
  
***  
  
When they got back, the first thing they heard was "ALRIGHT! Now which one of you IDIOTIC FOOLS put a CROCODILE IN THE BATH!" and the house trembled violently. Todd and Mýa stopped suddenly.  
  
"Whew." Mýa mumered, curiously. She grabbed Todd's arm and teleported inside to find out what happened.  
  
"Yo, Rocky, calm down!" Todd shouted upstairs.  
  
"Hold on, I'm coming up." Mýa smirked, somewhat amused. "Ha! You're seeing things, Avalanche!" Mýa laughed hysterically.  
  
"No! I swear, it was there a second ago!" protested Lance.  
  
"Whatever." Mýa laughed, "And I'm going out."  
  
"Again? Where to?" Morph wanted to know.  
  
"Not that it's you're business, but I'm going to meet Kurt." Mýa snorted.  
  
"What? That goodie-goodie X-Geek? Why?" Pietro asked, disbelieving.  
  
"Uh huh. And that 'Goodie-Goodie X-Geek' happens to be my friend." Snarled Mýa, teleporting away.  
  
***  
  
"This isn't looking good. A connection like this between two teenagers with so much between them that they don't yet know? What if they are never able to relate to anyone else?" a voice in the castle a few miles away said deeply. It was not the voice of any mutant known so far, nor one that anyone would recognise, that is if they heard it. But they wouldn't, because this ruin of a castle was hidden.  
  
"But it will be easier to get to them," said another, this one more familiar. Little did Kurt and Mýa know it, but someone was watching them very closely.  
  
***  
  
"Ooh, that's gotta be cold!" grinned Kurt, as he and Mýa played tag with their powers and she tried to freeze him, just a bit off target.  
  
"Oh, almost!" she laughed as he teleported away from her.  
  
She morphed into her normal house cat form and climbed a tree, waiting for him to pass under. When he did, she jumped down behind him and morphed back.  
  
"TAG! Your it!" she laughed, teleporting away.  
  
***  
  
"New mutants?" asked Logan, going into the Cerebro room where Professor X was.  
  
He shook his head. "No, its just Kurt and Mýa." He smiled, "Theres something I'd like you to know about Mýa, just promise you won't go mad."  
  
"I wont." Answered Logan quickly wanting to know what was up with his goddaughter.  
  
"She has a VERY powerful psychic block-I cannot get into her mind." The professor began, "I know you told me not to try.but I wanted to see if there was anything about either of your past's that it could tell me. Now, as far as I know, she's not a telepath, so this is extraordinary-even by our standards!"  
  
Logan nodded to the professor. No point in getting annoyed.  
  
***  
  
"Mystique-where are you? I wanted to ask you something about your past.and about your son." Professor Xavier said into Mystiques head. "But, it cant be." He thought to himself. "She couldn't keep it secret for that long? But that's what happened with Kurt." he decided to wait until it was clear.  
  
***  
  
"Are they gone?" Mýa asked, sneaking into the house.  
  
Tabitha and Morph were out, so she was in luck.  
  
"Oh yeah! They're gone! They're gone!" she shouted happily.  
  
"Wanna lock them out?" Fred asked.  
  
Mýa shook her head. "No point, Tabby will just boom the door apa-oh my god! Whats happening?"  
  
Pietro, who had been running up and down the stairs at top speed, suddenly found himself as slow as a normal person.  
  
"My tongue, yo!" Todd's tongue was small.  
  
Mýa suddenly fell to the ground. "My tail! WHERES IT GONE! MY TAIL!" she teleported to her room.  
  
"WHO DID THIS!" screamed Fred. He was the size of a normal person now, and no stronger. What was going on?  
  
***  
  
NOPE! IM NOT GONNA TELL YOU YET! Review, please, I need your opinions! And, maybe you'll find out what happened next chapter, maybe not, depends. 


	12. Chapter 12

Yet another, mutant *ahem* 'Friendly' chapter! AND I've changed the way I type the characters talking!  
  
Pietro: Friendly? Mutant? More like- Mýa: Shut it. Kurt: f- Mýa: Don't make me tie you up again! Kurt and Pietro: *whimpers*  
  
So, read and review. Please. Oh, and when I describe Mýa's clothes down there, think of Rogues season 2 top, except its not a belly top and the colour, is ofcourse described down there too.  
  
Disclaimer: By now, you know that I DON'T own X-Evo. And if you are true fans of the show, you know that I own Mýa.  
  
"Good job, Iceman, we'll make an X-Man outa you yet!" Scott patted Bobby's back.  
  
"Just give me a second an I'll-what's goin on!" Bobby was trying to ice out the danger room, but he simply couldn't.  
  
"Whats up with you?" Scott asked, "Drake, freeze the room!"  
  
"No, take off your visor for a second, just for a second." Bobby urged.  
  
Scott nodded, confused, and he did that.  
  
"Open your eyes." Bobby added.  
  
Scott did that, reluctantly. Nothing happened.  
  
"Wha-Whats going on?" Bobby wondered aloud.  
  
"Ah think, and Ah've a feelin' Ah'm right, tha' we've lost our powers." Rogue interrupted, with a smile on her face.  
  
***  
  
"Kevin, do you feel queasy or is it just me?" asked Tabitha in the cinema.  
  
"I do. Maybe its just our undying love for each other." He suggested, smiling.  
  
***  
  
"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! I'm moulting! I'm moulting!" panicked Kurt.  
  
"I'm here Kurt!" the professor came to him.  
  
"I'm furless! I'm furless!" yelled Kurt.  
  
"Calm down! Calm down!" urged professor X, "I can't see into your mind. I think we have all lost our powers."  
  
Kurts eyes were watery, "What? Permanently?" a tear streamed down his now normal face, "Professor! You can't let that happen! You can't let that happen!"  
  
***  
  
"I don't now whether to cry or shout for joy." Muttered the slim Fred.  
  
"Me neither, yo! I look like some kinda super model!" Todd sounded confused.  
  
"Well, I'm slow! I can't be slow! It's not me!" Pietro shouted.  
  
"What about her?" Fred motioned towards Mýa's room, "If we all look normal and have no powers now, what's she gonna be like?"  
  
"Maybe we should go in? How dangerous can she be now, she has no powers?" Pietro smirked.  
  
So despite the other two's (Lance was asleep) protesting, Pietro went into Mýa's room.  
  
"Uh, guys, she's not here." Pietro's voice came through the door.  
  
The others went in to investigate.  
  
"Lookin for me?" came her voice from the door.  
  
She didn't look the way she did earlier. She had dark skin, a few shades lighter than Storm's. Her hair was nut brown and she had extremely dark brown eyes. Her clothes were the same as always, very baggy jeans with an almost black dark turquoise string top with long, fingerless gloves and white trainers.  
  
"Actually, yeah." Pietro answered.  
  
"Is it just me, or does she look exactly like the hologram her image inducer uses?" Lance mused.  
  
"Whatever." Mýa rolled her eyes, "Start a tremor, Lance."  
  
"No probs." Lance smirked, "Hey, what gives?"  
  
"No powers, man. We're normal!" Freddy smiled.  
  
"Hmm.is that a good thing?" muttered Mýa.  
  
"Where were you, anyway? Though you and Tabby were room mates?" asked Pietro.  
  
"Nope, I moved out because Morph and Tabitha wanted to share a room." Mýa shivered.  
  
"Eww." everyone said in union. ***  
  
So there we are. Whats going on? Why are the mutant ex-mutants now? Will I ever tell you? You'll just have to -review- and wait. 


	13. Chapter 13 unlucky for some

I just realised how short the other chapter was. SORRY!  
  
Pietro: Sorry? You? Kurt: I miss my fur! Mýa: Oh, stop whining.  
  
And thanks for the review!  
  
Please read my Pietro fic. Please!  
  
Disclaimer: I own one character here, Mýa, and the others belong to Marvel and Warner Bros.  
  
***  
  
On a dark lane, quite near the institute, gleamed red eyes.  
  
"They seem to be coping well without their powers," their owner mused, "But for how long?"  
  
***  
  
"How do you WORK THIS THING!" Mýa muttered. She was in an elevator. She had no idea how to work it, because she usually just teleported wherever she wanted to go.  
  
She just realised how to close the doors, when a boy, who looked a couple of years older than her, came running in.  
  
"You going up or down?" he asked her.  
  
"Umm." she thought hard to herself. She never really had to do this before, "Up."  
  
"Me too." He smiled.  
  
The doors closed. Suddenly, the lights went off and the elevator stopped.  
  
"Great. This is JUST what I need." Mýa muttered, "This stupid thing isn't working. I NEW I should've met Fred on GROUND level!"  
  
"Your boyfriend?" the other boy smirked.  
  
"NO WAY!" she snarled, "Fred Dukes is NOT my boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" the other boy teased, "Waitaminute-you said Fred DUKES?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Mýa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Umm.nothing.nothing at all." The boy shivered, it couldn't be who he thought it was.  
  
"Move, you stupid contraption! MOVE!" Mýa growled, thumping the door in a fit of rage.  
  
"Whew." the boy stood back. Reminded him of someone he knew, "I'm Forge, by the way."  
  
"Mýa." Mýa replied, "Where the heck is the emergency button?"  
  
"None in this one," Forge sighed, wishing he could do something about it.  
  
Mýa punched the door again.  
  
"Hey, calm down," Forge smiled, "The only thing that's gonna do is break your knuckles!"  
  
"Trust me, my knuckles won't break." Mýa smirked, "But feel free to try it for yourself."  
  
"Icecatcher." an icy voice said.  
  
Mýa raised an eyebrow and looked around.  
  
"Forge." it said.  
  
"Quit it!" the pair said at the same time.  
  
"But it's not me!" Mýa said, wide eyed.  
  
"And it's not me." Forge shivered.  
  
"And if it's not either of us." Mýa looked sick.  
  
"Who is it?" Forge said, cocking his head to one side.  
  
***  
  
"What is taking that girl so long?" wondered Fred aloud.  
  
"We have a problem with the elevator today, so if everyone would be so kind as to stay away from them, we should have them fixed within no time at all. Thank you, don't worry and have a nice day." The announcer said.  
  
"Ugh, this is stupid." Fred groaned, "I'm going home."  
  
***  
  
"Professor, help me! I need my fur! I love my fur!" Kurt cried.  
  
"Kurt, please, I'm doing all I can!" the professor said calmly, "But without my telepathy."  
  
"So I might be normal forever?" sighed Kurt, "You don't understand; my fur is my life! And I can't even walk in a straight line without my tail."  
  
"If you haven't noticed, Professor, Kurt," began Hank, "We've all lost our powers. Now, I'm in trouble if I get seen, because Hank Mc Coy is wanted by the police!"  
  
The professor sighed, "I know, Hank. The best we can hope for right now is that this is only temporary. I've asked Scott to see if the Brotherhood are in the same situation, if so.then.I'm not sure; maybe it's permanent."  
  
***  
  
"Your worst nightmare!" the voice cackled evilly.  
  
Mýa froze, "That voice.it seems.like I've heard it somewhere before."  
  
"Mýa, don't freak out at this, okay?" Forge said, transforming his fake hand into a screwdriver, trying to open the controls of the elevator.  
  
"But that means.you're a mutant too? But everyone's powers are gone." Mýa stammered.  
  
"Uh, this isn't my power, I'm a super genius by power." Forge replied.  
  
"So you don't know what the heck your doing?!" Mýa groaned.  
  
"Erm, I don't." admitted Forge.  
  
"Great, just great." Mýa muttered. "I'm in an elevator with an ex-super genius and 'my worst nightmare'. Who doesn't want this?"  
  
***  
  
"Why would he want you to like do it?" Kitty asked curiously, "I mean, Lance is like a totally good friend of mine. I could do it."  
  
"Kitty, he asked me to do it so I will," Scott replied, "But feel free to come along."  
  
"Fine. I will." Huffed Kitty.  
  
***  
  
Kitty and Scott got to the brotherhood boarding house just as Fred did.  
  
"OH.MY.GOSH!" Kitty shouted, amused, "Is that, like, you Freddy?"  
  
"It is," Fred growled, "And don't call me that. What do you loser's want anyway?"  
  
"Nothing much, just to know if you lost your powers or not." Scott scowled, "Clearly, you did."  
  
"And whats that supposed ta mean, slim?" Fred snapped, "I'm still way stronger than ya!"  
  
"Wanna bet, 'Freddy'?" Scott snapped back.  
  
"Uh huh!" yelled Fred, stepping forward, "I'll take those stupid shade'sa yours and stick 'em up-"  
  
"Calm down, Fred!" Pietro grabbed him, "Don't waste your time."  
  
"Oh, you wanna try your luck now?" shouted Fred, "Because I'm perfectly ready!"  
  
"Oooh, sounds like a 'challenge'!" Pietro smirked, "But I'd rather not, don't wanna mess our hair now, do we?"  
  
"What?" Fred scratched his head, confused.  
  
"That's all Toad's been saying all afternoon. He's driving me insane!" Pietro rolled his eyes, "And you two can get lost, because this is Brotherhood info ONLY."  
  
"Like, fine." Kitty sulked, dragging Scott away.  
  
***  
  
"Hmm.if your really my worst nightmare, then show yourself!" Mýa shouted.  
  
"Mýa.you shouldn't have done that." Forge said, nervously.  
  
"Fine then, I will." The voice cackled.  
  
Suddenly, out of the darkness stepped.  
  
***  
  
HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You really though I'd tell you? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! There we go a nice chapter with the 'Ex-Mutants'! I'm having fun with this, so don't expect them all to get their powers back yet! Anyhow, please review and I MIGHT tell you what this is! Oh, and I might have a pov/journal of someone soon. Maybe. 


	14. Chapter 14

So, here is another chapter. Thank you, Todd fan, for your review! And Dont worry, I won't hurt Forge. Much! LOL! Maybe not at all.. He's moved to the centre of my brain (like he did with yours! LOL!) Along with a couple of other characters (Multiple and Pyro)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Mýa. And Oxedubh.  
  
***  
  
"We can do this." Mýa muttered to Forge, who was cowering in the corner.  
  
"No we cant! We're gonna DIEEE!" screamed Forge.  
  
Mýa rolled her eyes. "Where are you? Why aren't you showing yourself?"  
  
"Because.theres nothing to show," the voice said evilly, "And I'm over here."  
  
"What's the deal? Why won't you let us out?" Forge whimpered.  
  
"Heres the deal: you stay in here and fight me, you get your powers back," the voice said seriously, "And if you don't want to..well, I'll let you out now, home free. But you wont get your powers back."  
  
***  
  
'RING! RING!'  
  
"Toad! Get the phone!" Lance yelled.  
  
Todd didn't answer.  
  
"Fine! I'll get it MYSELF!" Lance shouted, "But I won't tell you who it was!"  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Hello, Lance," said a familiar voice, "It's Oxedubh."  
  
"Oh, hey Oxedubh," Lance replied, "I'm sorry, Mýa's out."  
  
"I didn't want to talk to her." Oxedubh sighed, "Not yet, anyway."  
  
"You-you didn't?" Lance asked.  
  
"No, I was hoping to catch one of you," Oxedubh said, almost in a whisper, "I wanted to talk to you..about our losing our powers."  
  
"Yeah, it's a real pain," muttered Lance, "When I find who took 'em, I'm gonna rip out their guts."  
  
"Well, one of my powers was immortality," Oxedubh told him, "And I'm an old man."  
  
"No, your not.." Lance panicked, "You can't be!"  
  
"Lance, I'm over two hundred years old," sighed Oxedubh, "And I have lived a good life."  
  
"But.but you..how do you know?" Lance was speechless.  
  
"I..I can feel it." Oxedubh replied, "And I had a premonition of all of this years ago."  
  
"Mýa.what about her? She'll be devastated!" protested Lance.  
  
"Yes, I know," Oxedubh really sounded weak, "That's why you MUST NOT tell her."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Not anyone else either, I want to tell her myself." Oxedubh answered.  
  
"Well..when she comes back..I'll get her to call you.." it was all Lance could do not to express his sadness in his voice.  
  
"Thank you, Lance, you're a good boy," said Oxedubh sleepily, "I wont be long now.."  
  
"Hold on until she comes back!" Lance pleaded, "PLEASE!"  
  
"I will..get her to call.." Oxedubh murmured sleepily.  
  
"Well..get good bye.." Lance hung up and made his way back to the sitting room where he sat down and put his head in his hands.  
  
***  
  
In the common room in the Xavier institute, Rogue and Scott were making out. Suddenly, Jamie walked in.  
  
"Ahem," he grunted.  
  
"Uh.." Scott and Rogue sat back in different places.  
  
"Taking advantage of the situation?" chuckled Jamie.  
  
"Something like that," Scott replied, looking at Rogue. There she sat, right beside him, and all he wanted to do was kiss her. Heck, all he ever had wanted to do was kiss her.  
  
"I'll, ah, leave you too alone," Jamie walked out of the room, presumably to the kitchen.  
  
Scott leaned forward again, this time Rogue was lying back.  
  
"No-Scott-Ah think this is wrong." Rogue sighed.  
  
"What?" Scott was alarmed, "Rogue, have I ever told you how I feel about you? I like you a lot, Rogue, a lot more than anyone else in my entire life."  
  
"Yes, but," sighed Rogue again, "Ah feel so darn guilty," darn her conscience! "Ah no me and Jean nevah really got on well, but Ah feel bad- stealin' her guy."  
  
"Your not, Rogue, I'm not her guy," Scott muttered, thinking all the while why wouldn't she just kiss him.  
  
"But, Ah-" Rogue was cut off by Scott's kiss.  
  
Scott sat up on the couch. It was all a dream. He had wished it were real.  
  
***  
  
"Fine. We'll fight." Mýa said sternly.  
  
"No, no, no! Mýa, no," Forge was hyperventilating.  
  
"Don't say you don't want your powers back," Mýa rolled her eyes.  
  
"I do, I just want to GET OUT!" replied Forge.  
  
"Fine. Out." The voice said silently.  
  
They found themselves outside the mall.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Mýa sighed, punching Forge in the stomach, "I hate you."  
  
With that, Mýa stormed off.  
  
"MÝA! WAIT!" Forge called, "I HAVE A WAY-"  
  
"Don't," she replied, "Just don't."  
  
***  
  
Lance was lying on the couch, lost in his thoughts. He was pretty much dropped back to reality by the door slamming.  
  
He flinched and fell off the couch. "Mýa?"  
  
"WHAT!" she yelled.  
  
He flinched once more, "Come in here for a second."  
  
He heard her cursing.  
  
"WHAT!" shouted Mýa.  
  
This girl needs anger control, thought Lance. "Oxedubh phoned earlier," he sighed.  
  
"Oh god! What is it?" Mýa asked, worried and she almost fell to the floor.  
  
"I..I'm sorry, I can't tell you," Lance replied, "He said for me to tell you to phone him back."  
  
Mýa immediately ran to the phone and dialled.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, Mýa stumbled back into the living room. She seemed numb and oblivious to her surroundings. She fell into a chair.  
  
The phone rang again. Lance got it.  
  
"Hello?" said Tabitha's voice.  
  
"What?" snapped Lance quietly.  
  
"Jeez, why so quiet?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Mýas..sleeping.." he said even quieter, "Why did you phone anyway?"  
  
"Oh, just me and Kevin are at Xaviers right now," began Tabby.  
  
"What the heck are you doing there?" Lance felt like roaring, but instead he said it quietly.  
  
"Umm..that's the thing, we aren't coming back. Bye, Lance, and say goodbye to Mýa too," Tabitha hung up.  
  
Lance cursed into the phone. Then he went back to the living room. He figured he might as well tell Mýa.  
  
***  
  
"How did it go?" Morph asked urgently.  
  
"Not very well." Tabitha smiled.  
  
***  
  
"Mýa..are you ok?" Lance asked, after about 2 hours of quietness.  
  
"Yeah..yeah, I'm just..just fine.." muttered Mýa. Lance was worrying; she hadn't shed a tear. Although that was just the girl she was.  
  
"Did he tell you.." Lance trailed off.  
  
"That he was dying? Yeah, he did," Mýa sighed, "And when I find whoever took away our powers, I'll rip their insides out, go rock climbing and use them for safety nets and ropes."  
  
"And anything else?" Lance wondered.  
  
"Yes, a few more things." Mýa replied, "First of all, I won't be staying here."  
  
"Don't tell me your going to Xaviers?" Lance moaned, "That'll be 3 we've lost to them in 1 DAY!"  
  
"No, I'll be further away." Mýa answered, "I'm going to Moira Mc Taggart on Muir Island in Scotland if we don't get our powers back in three days. She will keep me there until we get them back, and then tell me what to do after that. She's Rahne Sinclair's, a new recruit, adoptive mother."  
  
Someone knocked the door.  
  
"I'LL GET IT!" yelled Pietro, running downstairs slowly. He wasn't all that fast anymore.  
  
"You!" gasped Pietro.  
  
"I'm not too happy to see you either, y'know mate." A boy a bit older than Pietro stood there. He was taller and he had red hair.  
  
"What do you want?" snapped Pietro.  
  
"The boss man wants you and a girl called..what was it..I cant remember now..Mýa?" asked John.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably it alright, to what?" Pietro muttered.  
  
"To come canoeing with us tomorrow," John rolled his eyes.  
  
"No." Pietro replied simply. He was _NOT_ going anywhere with them unless he had a fire extinguisher. A very LARGE fire extinguisher.  
  
"It wasn't a question," replied John staring Pietro straight in the eyes, "It was a demand."  
  
"Says who?" Pietro snapped, staring right back at John.  
  
"Your dad, that's who." John snapped back.  
  
"Fine, fine, we'll be there," Pietro sighed, hating John more by the second.  
  
***  
  
There, another chapter done. And after this, I really WILL start changing things. Check back again, but make sure you REVIEW! Please? 


End file.
